Our Little Secret
by Yukiji
Summary: My friend oBigDangoFamilyo let my finish this story 'cause she's not writing anymore and wants to delete it. Well anyway Kagome is a dancer auditioning for a group. There she meets a mysterious man named Inuyasha. She is beaten senseless by her father and protects her little brother to her fullest. There will be romance.
1. Chapter 1

_1. Believe in Your Dreams _

_2. Do the Right Thing _

_3. Have No Regrets _

_4. Fail, and Dare to Succeed _

_5. Love All You Can _

_6. Take Personal Responsibility _

_7. Practice Moderation _

_8. Never Settle For Less _

_9. Enjoy the Moment _

_10. Make a Difference_

"...hope you got the first part down, Class. Review the first 10 and remember each and every one ot them.  
Here is the next set."

_11. Xercise Body and Mind_

_12. Yodel More, Yawn Less._

_13. Overcome Adversity _

_14. Walk your Talk _

_15. Be Zany _

_16. Question Authority _

_17. Veto Hate and Negativity _

_18. Join In More _

_19. Understand More, Judge Less _

_20. Reinvent Yourself_

"...okay hope you all got that down. Review these 10 as well. I will now give you the remaining 5..."

_21. Shoot For The Stars _

_22. Inspire Kindness _

_23. Give More Than You Receive _

_24. Ask For What You Want _

_25. Count Your Blessings_

"Alright, Class, hope you got all those down, and if not, come by the front desk to check. I would like all of you now to please review each and every one and select the one you think is most important."

"Oh gosh, there is so many to choose from! Ayumi what do you think?"

"I dunno... You think this is like some test or somethin'?"

"Why would it be Yuka? The teacher just wants to see which one's get picked off the most." Eri added.

"Maybe. What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome did not know no such thing; she nearly fell asleep on her desk. Saliva drooped out of her mouth as she slept, but the others found it cute.  
They pulled out their phones and took a quick picture then they laughed.

"Let's just wake her up." They smiled at one another then nodded.

"Kagome.." Yuka said dreamily.

"It's time for you to get up..." Eri giggled.

"Your boyfriend is here to come and rescue you from the school's dungeon." Ayumi smirked.

"B-boyfriend?" Kagome asked in her sleep.

"He's actually right here and he says he wants to kiss you."

"Oh..?" Kagome perked her lips into position, still daydreaming in her sleep.

"He's going to pop one on your lips right now.." They nodded their heads at once and counted down slowly. 3. 2. 1. Now.

Eri pressed a pencil against Kagome's lips and she felt for it. "His lips are nice and smooth..but it's hard.."

They giggled all at once as Kagome woke up. She found herself kissing a pencil as she moved her lips, but she felt flashes wreck her pupils as her friends took more pictures.

"Oh guys..In my sleep?"

"Hey well you're lucky we gave you the wake up call. Besides, you have no time in kissing pencils anyways.." They all said at the same time. I sighed in relief, but the teacher came up to my desk and gave me a grin.

"You are lucky they did, Miss Higarashi. I hope you did have the time to review all of these, because you will now share your ideas in front of the whole class. So be prepared!" The teacher winked at me and then walked back to his desk slowly.

"You've got to be kidding me right?"

"Well you did fall asleep.." Yuka said slowly.

Kagome's eyes skimmed through the board as she looked over all the bullets. "And exactly what're we supposed to do?"

"You mean you precisely," Kagome twitched but Ayumi just giggled. "You just have to select the ones you find most important. Then you just share what you think, and that's it, Kagome."

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard." Eri said. "Besides we weren't even paying attention either."

"Be quiet Eri! The teacher could've heard you and we probably might go up next!" Yuka covered Eri's mouth, but Eri simply shrugged.

"Alright Class! Hope you had plenty of time to choose! I already chose my first victim to come up and share, but I will pick 2 more afterwards." The teacher glanced over at Kagome and gave her a smile. "If you will, Ms. Higarashi."

"R-right." Kagome got up from her seat and turned her head, only to see her three best friends giving her a thumbs up and fake smiles.  
She gave them the look of a "Thanks a lot guys, you sure are real pals!", but they giggled among themselves as she reached the front of the class.

"So Kagome, in your opinion, what do you think is more important out of all these choices?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

Kagome looked at the board and skimmed through all of them. She heard a couple of students murmur and as she looked back, she could see Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka slapping their foreheads with their hands. _OH..I was supposed to memorize all of them..haha..._

She turned back and stood still as all the students looked at her intentively. Kagome was a bit nervous, but she was more "out there" since Eri practiced with her.  
"Well," she thought about it for a few seconds. "I kind of think all of them are important."

The teacher cocked an eyebrow, but he smiled. "Why is that, Miss Higarashi?"

She perked up and spoke with a positive attitude. "They all seem to fall in one place. Like mini puzzle pieces combining into one. Everything makes sense no matter what order it's in. Well actually,  
it doesn't really matter what order it's in, but all of these seem to express morals and values. It compares almost anything related to life. So I suppose each and every one of these sayings,  
they all mean something important that can help us in our daily lives.."

"...And you are absolutely right."

Kagome overheard Yuka proving Eri wrong and heard the phrase. "I told you it was a test!"

Half of the students gave me odd looks, but the other half smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Well Thank you for sharing, Miss Higarashi. You may take a seat."

Kagome nodded her head slowly and then taped her butt back to her seat.

"I'm afraid we only have 30 seconds until school ends, so that will be all for today." The teacher announced.

"Phew..what a relief. And I thought I was gonna go up there for sure." Ayumi said.

"Yeah you're pretty lucky. Good thing Eri didn't yell that too loud, huh?" Kagome giggled.

"Yell what?" Eri asked anxiously.

"Nothing!" Yuka and Ayumi jumped and covered Eri's mouth. "Well what do ya know? Look at the time! School is about to end. See ya later Kagome!"  
They held Eri captive in their arms and then ran out of the class.

"But the School bell hasn't.." Ding, ding. "Nevermind..."

Kagome shoved all her textbooks and notebooks inside her backpack then zipped it up. The zipper got caught in a piece of string, so she struggled as she tried closing it. "C'mon, C'mon! I'm late!"

The teacher glanced at Kagome then laughed. "Miss Higarashi, the more you keep doing that, the more you'll struggle and waste time."

"I know.." Her fingers kept slipping through as she tried to zip it. "BUTTERFINGERS!"

He smiled and giggled a bit more, but tthen he walked over to Kagome and helped her close her backpack. "See?"

"Oh, haha. Right.." Kagome laughed nervously as she realized that she had made a fool out of herself, but the teacher didn't care.

The teacher gave her a pat on the back and smiled just to ease things out. "Hey well nice job, today. You explained the concept very well."

"What was the meaning of the assignment anyways?"

"Well, I was hoping some STUDENTS would understand this concept like you did..." He paused and rolled his eyes on Kagome, but she looked away as she blushed.

He changed the subject quickly. "Anyways, what's the rush? It's not like you are going to die if you're late to the dance auditions, right?"

"Well if I'm late to the auditions, which I am, then I will." She slipped her backpack over her shoulder then waved goodbye. "See ya later, Mr. Sao!"

Kagome slammed the door as she ran out; he could hear her running down the stairs and pushing students out of the way as they said, "Hey watch where you are going!" And in return, he could hear her say "Sorry!".

"Quite a student you are." He said to himself. He pulled out Kagome's file for the class, then looked at her photograph slowly; he skimmed through her features with one finger. He then closed his eyes and whispered to himself, pushing his one finger against his lip slowly as he spoke. "It will be our little secret."

**How did he know that she was going to auditions anyways?...Maybe it's not making any sense now, but eh, it will eventually! . Hope you enjoyed**!

Well my friend oBigDangoFamilyo wrote this story and I wanted to save it before she deleted them so yeah. Don't worry she gave permission. Have fun!

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Next up, Kagome Higarashi!"

Other auditioners talked among one another, looking around for the one named Kagome.

"Kagome Higarashi?!" The voice grew louder.

Chatters and laughter filled up the audition room, and there was still no sign of the one named Kagome.

The judges talked to one another side by side and continued. "Alright. Next up, Ayume Ichino-"

"I'M HERE!" The young girl came stumbling in as she clashed the doors open. Her face was red and she ran out of breath as she reached the front stage. "I-i'm here.."

The judges gave her a misunderstanding look, but they began to discuss the situation. Kagome gripped her hands together,  
hoping that they would accept her tardy and let her audition for the dance. She began to sweat as they finished their talk.

One of them smiled and gave her a polite command. "Whenever you're ready, Miss Kagome."

"Th-thank you." Kagome stepped in the front a little more then nodded her head as the soundtrack played. She took a deep breathe as she moved her leg steadily around the area, then swayed her hands left and right to the beat of the music.

_1. Believe in Your Dreams_

She twirled around slowly and came to a stop as she moved her body soothingly; the judges were already interested in Kagome as she performed her other moves.

_2. Shoot For The Stars_

Her feet skimmed the floor's carpet and she could feel the vibration of the music. She cast shadows as her movements became more alive and free, and she managed to grasp everyone's attention.

_3. Enjoy the Moment_

She moved her hips perfectly in beat and her feet paused at the right moment. Her arms slithered as she held onto her body, then she released as she held her arms in mid air. Her rib cage seemed to appear through her shirt as she stretched, but they returned into proper place as she stood still in her pose. The music stopped. Everything was silent.

_4. Make a Difference_

Kagome stood still in position, then slowly released her body. The judges looked at one another and whispered in each other's ears; Kagome swiped sweat off her forehead and waited for their response.

"Miss Kagome.." One of them got up from their seat and gave her a smile. "We think you did a wonderful audition and we want you to join, but there is one thing that you lack most."

Kagome's smile disappeared into fear. "What is it?"

The judge walked up to her; her steps made echoes as she stepped on marbled tiles. She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder then smiled. "Are you really happy doing this? Is this your dream, Kagome?"

"It is my dream.." Kagome's voice faltered, but the judge shook her head and hugged her. "Smile more Kagome. You look more better with a smile on your face." She released Kagome out of her grip and looked at her. "Welcome to the team, Miss Kagome."

Kagome felt tears swell in her eyes but she wiped them off quickly. "Thank you."

The judge smiled once again and walked back to the table where the other judges waited. Other audition contestants murmured and paced themselves as Kagome walked out of the building, hoping that they would inspire the judges just like she did. But the judges knew none of them could outnumber Kagome's dance qualities; she was one of a kind.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked out of the building cheerfully, dragging excitement into her small small world as she screamed with happiness. Would father be proud of me, though? That's when Kagome's smile disappeared. She stood still, then fell on her knees, pleading and crying to herself, hoping that her father would be impressed. She cracked her fingers one by one, then chewed on her finger nails; she recieved goosebumps as the cool breeze blew into her direction.

"Father...please forgive me.." Kagome moved her fingers slightly and brushed her cheek softly. She wrapped her arms around her body, as if someone was hugging her and telling her it was going to be okay. The wind tried to pursue lies through her ears, telling her that abuse was coming near, but a small light that flickered into Kagome's eyes gave her hope.

"You alright over there, person?"

"P-person?" Kagome pushed her hair back as she turned around and saw a familiar man. His hair portrayed a frail white and his skin outlined most of his features. His appearance became more clear as he walked torward Kagome's direction; his eyes pertained a light yellow and his lips softened as he spoke.

"You left your things in the audition room." He handed Kagome her backpack then gave her a nice warm smile.  
"By the way, congradulations on your audition. You did awesome."

Kagome returned the smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

The man shook her hand and asked an unusual question. "What's the name?"

"M-my name?" Kagome shifted her body and held her hands together. "Didn't you hear the judges yell out my name in the audition room?"

"Nah, I was in the men's restroom. But when I had finished, that's when I saw you."

"Oh...Well my name is Kagome Higara-"

He cleared his throat and interrupted. "No need to spill out the whole name. Just the first is fine." He gave her a quick wink, but Kagome knew she couldn't fall for boys at this point. She had a career to carry on.

"Walking home by yourself, eh?"

"Yeah, I better get home before my father.." She trailed off and became silent at that instant, so the man forced himself to change the subject, even though he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Well is it alright if I can walk you home, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked in amazement. "Sure, but can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."

Kagome smiled. "What's your name?"

The man repeated Kagome's movement from earlier, but smiled. "Inuyasha Miyaga-"

Kagome shook her head and interrupted him this time. "No need to spill out the whole name. Just the first is fine." Kagome winked, but they both couldn't hold it in. They laughed and shared their moments together for a long time.

Inuyasha yawned out of exhasution then put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and spoke. "Shall we?"

"Mhm."

They took reassuring steps as they stepped onto the pavement, then walked side by side as they spoke of themselves.

"...sorry to hear Kagome. But she's in a better place as of now, you know that right?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah..."

"So it's just your father that you are living with, right?"

"And my little brother.."

"Oh..." Inuyasha felt his heart linger in pain; he knew that she suffered, yet she was a strong person and he knew nothing could break her. But he knew the things that went on inside Kagome's house. He heard whip lashes and screams and heard glass break almost every single night as he passed by her house. But no,  
he didn't want to tell Kagome what he knew; it would freak her out, yet it would give her a loss of hope, too.

"It's okay, Kagome. At least you're still here. I'm sure that's what she would want, for you to be happy and live your dreams."

"I suppose.."

Inuyasha lend a hand out and her hand followed along. They held hands as if they knew eachother for a long time, as if they were best friends from the start.  
But all Inuyasha wanted to do was comfort Kagome before she reached her house, for he knew that when she would, only malicious scars and pain would come her way.

He looked down at her hand and noticed a few burnt scars that had stained her wrist. A couple small cuts surrounded her fingers; he skimmed his fingers into hers and felt dried blood, but she moved her hand away from his and paused. Inuyasha walked past Kagome and stood right in front of her, waiting for her to plead for his help. "Kagome.."

"I like to cook a lot for Souta...I'm a bit clumsy at times so the knife cuts me..but i'm doing a lot better now."

"Is that so?" This time, Inuyasha was pushing Kagome. He wanted to choke the words out of her mouth; he wanted to help her desperately, but he couldn't. Not unless she wanted the help. Without her complaint, there was just no way in saving her.

"It is.." Kagome whispered. She stayed silent for a couple of minutes, but spoke once again. "...I'm going to walk from here on out. It's only a block away, but thanks for walking me home."

Inuyasha gave her a disappointed look, but he returned the favor. "Yeah..sure. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."

Kagome gave him a smile, but her eyes wanted more. Inuyasha could see the hurt in her eyes, that she wanted help. But she couldn't tell anyone. If she did, she would recieve a whole lot of hell, and Inuyasha understood perfectly. He gave her a warm hug and held onto her tight. "Kagome, be safe."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"Just be safe, okay?" Inuyasha let go of Kagome at that instant and waited for her response.

"Alright.." Does he know what happens in my house? Kagome walked on ahead without Inuyasha, but she felt his eyes on her back. She ran across the yard quickly and she almost lost her breath, but she made it in time and went into her house. The door shut closed, and Inuyasha was waiting for the horror to begin.

3

2

1

0...

It began. He heard yells and screams through the window of the kitchen. It seemed as if the sky blackened at that moment, and everything was out of place by then. Birds scattered everywhere; mothers left their little ones alone in their nest, panicking and chirping as they flew across the sky. The sunset's color blemished into a pink-red as it made it's way down. The wind's reaction changed and nearly all the leaves fell off a tree. Grunts and moans piled up as he heard whiplases beat against soft skin. One of them belonged to a boy and one of them belonged to a girl, but this was one had to be the worst. Inuyasha looked around the neighborhood, yet no one came outside to see what the problem was.

"What the hell? Doesn't anyone care!?" Inuyasha shook slightly and felt his heart race.

"Damn it all..." Inuyasha quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed the numbers 911. His finger landed on the call button but he stopped. "Kagome..."

More screams bellowed out and Inuyasha's stomach started to churn. It seemed as if he was being abused; his eyes blurred and flushed into a slight red, his lips bled as he chewed on the skin, and his veins popped as he clenched his hands.  
Every time he walked by that house, it would happen every time. That old man of hers was abusing her and her little brother and Inuyasha knew it, but he didn't like it either. But if he called the police, would it be evident for Kagome to give in easily?  
Inuyasha had the evidence to this situation and he's seen it almost every day. But he was sure that Kagome had more scars than that. There had to be bruises all over her body, much more blood that circulated through each tip of her bone.  
But without Kagome's testimony, her own life was at stake.

Inuyasha covered his ears and squeezed his hands tight. The screams continued on and on, but then it stopped. The only thing he could hear was crickets chirping and the soft wind. Inuyasha closed his cell phone and put it back into his pocket, then waited for the final blow. He turned around slowly then closed his eyes. 3..2..1...0..Glass shattered from within the house and Inuyasha felt much more relieved. It was finally over, but not for long. Even if Inuyasha wanted to help,  
Kagome wouldn't let him, and that's what pissed off Inuyasha the most.

He smirked quietly to himself. "If you want it that way, Kagome, then so be it. But if I have to deal with anymore of this crap, then it's my call to settle things out. For now, it'll remain as our little secret..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright team, our first up coming show lands within 2 weeks, so we must be prepared and take our time seriously."

"Can't you believe it, Kagome? We made it into the auditions and now we're going to perform!"

"How nice.." Kagome seemed as if she were ready to passout.

"Kagome you alright? You seem tired." Asuna, her new friend, was worried for Kagome for the past month. Kagome seemed to amaze the judges almost every time she performed/practiced, but the next day she would come tired. Her appearance distracted many people, but not for her beauty. It was because the awful frail look she had almost every other day.

"I'm okay, Asuna. Just tired."

"Well we can't rest now. We have to practice for the upcoming event!"

"R-right."

"C'mon let's go change, Kagome." Asuna tugged on Kagome's arm and pulled her in the girl's dressing room. She plopped Kagome into her own seat, then Asuna went into her own. "Just think about it, Kagome. We could be worldwide in the future! Oh what a dream!"

"Y-yeah.." Kagome slid her top off slowly, but she flinched as she felt the scars penetrate against her skin. Asuna peeked and her mouth dropped open.

"Kagome.." She pointed at Kagome's scars and bruises, but Kagome shook her head and smiled. "I fell down the stairs..Clumsy me." Kagome laughed nervously,  
but Asuna gave her an odd look.

"Kagome you don't have to hide it..I know what your problem is..."

Kagome eyes slid wide open, a sense of cheer and hope came from within her voice. "You do, Asuna?"

"Yes..." Asuna closed her eyes and held her hands together. She spun around her seat and held her hands out. "You are clumsy!"

Kagome was a bit sad that Asuna didn't know what her real problem was, though if she knew, Asuna would also be dragging herself into the problem.

"Y-yeah.."

"Well looks like you have quite a competition there, Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"With that young girl, Kikyou. She sure is a dancer, but you kick more ass than she does."

"I do?"

"You kidding? The judges love you, but you gotta keep an eye out. She is like their second favorite and for all I know, she might steal your dance moves. The judges, I bet, won't even give a damn. But be careful, that Kikyou is quite a snatcher."

Kagome caught a glimpse of Kikyou; she gave Kagome a dirty look but Kagome simply smiled and waved. Kikyou left the changing room quickly.

"Well, we'll see."

"I guess so.." Kagome trailed off.

"Well hurry up, Kags, they're gonna start without us."

"Right.." Kagome slipped on her dance shoes and waited for Asuna as she put on hers. They both left the changing rooms and got into their positions.

"Hold up!" One judge yelled as the other dances settled themselves in. "Kagome and..." He paused. "Kikyou! Kagome and Kikyou, you two will be following my steps. The rest will follow the regular routine."

Kagome and Kikyou both stepped in the front. The judge smiled. "How are you girls doing today?"

"Fine I guess." Kikyou responded back. Kagome nodded her head and smiled.

"Good, good." He tapped his pencil on both of their shoulders and motioned the both of them to follow him. Kikyou took the lead and stood right beside him, but Kagome fell right behind.

"Alright you two," He marked a few things on his board then set it down. "You both are the best that we got and we want you to put in your best effort. So let's start."

Kagome and Kikyou followed his steps and their bodies moved perfectly in beat. He was quite impressed, but he knew he had to push them to the limit. "Repeat the steps, but more fast."

The music sped up and they both managed to pull through. Kikyou stumbled a bit and accidently bumped into Kagome; she looked at Kikyou and asked if she was okay, but Kikyou ignored her.

They continued on and on for 30 minutes, and they were both tired out. Kikyou couldn't take enough of the heat so she took off her top; but kagome understood that she was also trying to impress someone.  
Kagome noticed that she was trying to get Inuyasha's attention, and he fell for it. He winked at her and smiled, but when he looked at Kagome, it seemed as if his real smile showed. He waved at Kagome then gave her a thumbs up. Kagome sighed and sat down.

"Alright! Good job today team. You all did splendid! But I have a special announcement to make." He paused and waited for everyone's attention, then spoke. "I would like to inform you that your lead dancer is Miss Kagome!"  
The dancers clapped and smiled at Kagome; some of them yelled "Yeah you go Kagome!" or "Woohoo! Hot babe taking the lead!". Kagome was happy, but Kikyou was frustrated.

The judge walked up to kagome and gave her a pat on the back, but her smiled disappeared. "I want to inform you though, that if you have any sort of plans or if you get injured, Miss Kikyou will take your place. But I doubt it will happen. If it does...well.."

Kagome interrupted. "It's alright if it does. Besides our team does need the best.."

"Indeed you are right, Kagome. But I rarely doubt it will happen."

Kagome smiled and gave the judge a hug. "Thanks..this really means a lot."

The jude smiled back and gave Kagome a tug as she hugged her. "I bet it does.."

She got up and announced the team to leave, then waved Goodbye at Kagome.

Kagome went back into the changing room with Asuna, but Asuna was overreacting with excitement. "Oh kagome! You did it! If you were my daughter I would be so proud of you!" She gave Kagome a tight hug then jumped around.  
"We're almost there Kagome! Soon we'll be performing live in Tokyo! Or maybe America! We'll be superstars!"

"Yeah I believe it, too.." Kagome changed back into her regular clothes quickly then waited for Asuna to finish, but she was too excited. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Asuna.."

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Kagome!" She kept jumping in her seat, but Kagome was happy for her.

Kagome walked out of the changing room and looked around, but her heart broke into pieces as she found Kikyou and Inuyasha together. They kissed each other tenderly, then the hug came afterwards. She hugged him tight and he kissed her forehead, then Kikyou let go. She gave him one last kiss then left the building. Inuyasha daydreamed for a minute, but his bubble broke when he saw Kagome pass by.

"Hey, Kagome! Wait!"

Kagome paused and clenched her hands, but she realized something. Why should I be jealous..It's not like Inuyasha is my boyfriend or anything. We're just friends..

She shook her head and smiled as Inuyasha came by her side. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"Not at all.."

Kagome walked ahead, but Inuyasha caught up. "How you been Kagome?"

"I've been good, and yourself?"

"Been chasin my dreams. But I've been supporting Kikyou a lot. By the way congratz. Kikyou may be mad that you took the lead, but I guess you deserved it the most."

Kagome felt her face flush red and Inuyasha noticed. He smiled at Kagome gracefully and gave her a pat on the back, but Kagome flinched.

"Kagome?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I fell down the stairs 2 days ago and my back is killing me. But I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Oh well thats good..."

"I suppose.."

Inuyasha cracked his neck, but he felt uncomfortable. He wanted to mention what he had heard on that very night, but he knew the consequences.

"I didn't know you and Miss Kikyou were dating, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Oh..haha..yeah..Sorry I didn't tell you."

"No need to apologize, Inuyasha. You didn't need to, but i'm just surprised and i've seen Kikyou for 2 weeks. But I've also been noticing that you come to the practices."

Inuyasha scratched behind his head and blushed. "Well I do want to support her..."

Kagome smiled once again. "Well that's very nice of you, Inuyasha."

"Ya think?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah.."

"Kagome, can we slow down a bit?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," He paused. "Well can we walk a little slower?"

"Uh, sure."

"Is it alright if we can..hold hands too?"

Kagome blushed and looked away, but thought about it. "What about Kikyou?"

"Well don't think of it that way, Kagome. Just like we did the first day we met."

"Oh, well she won't be disappointed, will she?"

"I rarely doubt it.." He wished that Kagome would stop worrying. They were almost near her house and Inuyasha wanted to comfort her in every way.

"Well okay...I guess.."

Inuyasha slid his hand into hers and grabbed tightly; Kagome blushed more and felt, as if for a moment, that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Inuyasha..?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Thank you.." She returned the favor and grabbed his hand softly.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome's forehead. "Anytime Kagome...Anytime..."


	5. Chapter 5

The dancers were exhausted from their routines, but the judges continued on and on and pushed them all to the limit. "We're just reviewing the routine and that will be all for today team! Tomorrow is the performace and we need to perfect each move! We need to make this performace go, Bam! So we need all of you to try your very best! Let's start over! And a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3..."

They danced cautiously as they watched their steps, but one judge yelled. "Pay attention and look up at the audience!"  
And so they did. The rest of the judges were impressed, yet they caught a few errors. Other than that, the dancers perfected each movement and managed to follow the beat of the music. "Good, good! Feel the music flow within your bodies! Feel the rythym and beat relinquish into your souls!"

Half of them smirked into disappointment, but the other half rejoiced as they were given support. Kagome seemed tired out though.  
She stumbled a few times and nearly fell; the judges were worried as if their lead dancer was going to fail them, but Kagome was positive that she was not going to let them down.

"Alright! We're good!" The judge yelled. "Practice at home if you like, but be prepared for tomorrow's performance! Catch up with your daily rest, eat a good breakfest, and be ready! Thank you and Good job once again, team!"

The dancers rested as they sat down and laid down on the floor. Half of them caught their breath, but the other half ran to the water fountain to less the tension of becoming dehydrated. Kagome finally stumbled and fell to the ground; she rested and massaged her feet bitterly, then cracked her neck. Why must all these nights be bitter...why must things be so hard...

As Kagome tried to catch up with her breath, Kikyou caught Inuyasha looking at Kagome. He moved in an uncomfortable position and it seemed as if he were ready to run to Kagome and help her out, but Kikyou wouldn't let that happen. Instead, she ruined things for the both of them. She pretended to feel dizzy and she began to sway on her feet, then she purposely fell on the floor.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha ran down quickly and helped Kikyou as he picked her up. He held her as if she were a child then caressed her cheek softly. "Kikyou...are you okay?"

"Inu..yasha.."

"Send her to the nurse's office right away!" One of the dancer's yelled.

"No! Let her be! All this hard work she has put into and she is not going to give up easily. She will heal soon throughout the rest of the day.." One of the judges replied calmly.

"How the hell do you know that?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Inuyasha...I'm okay. He's right.." Kikyou pushed herself up and smiled slowly. She knew Kagome was watching carefully, hurting in pain and suffering out of love,  
but Kikyou enjoyed it. She pulled Inuyasha's face closely, then moved her eyes into Kagome's direction. She gave her a vicious look, then looked at Inuyasha,  
giving him a soft kiss. Inuyasha gave in quickly and pushed in as their lips percepted into one another. Kagome looked away and began crying, hiding her face as she ran into the changing room.

Inuyasha gave Kikyou a smile, but his eyes followed Kagome as she left. Her arms covered her face as she walked in, and thats when his smile disappeared.

"Inuyasha...I'm okay.." Kikyou repeated, but he didn't care whatsoever.

"Inuyasha is it?" The judge yelled. He motioned his finger to him and Inuyasha nodded. He got up and walked to the judge; by the looks of it, it seemed as if Inuyasha was being put down. He gave the judge a smirk and then left the building without another word.

"Damn her.." Kikyou complained. She clenched her fist tight and gritted her teeth, but she had an idea. She laughed a bit, then carried an evil smile as Kagome walked out of the building.

"See you later...Kagome..." She whispered to herself.

5 Minutes Later

Kagome sat down on the grass near the building. She pulled on her fingers quickly and cracked her wrists as she blinked. "What is she trying to do..."

"Hey Person..." She heard a voice near and looked up. Inuyasha stood in front of her and gave her his best smile, but Kagome sighed.

"Havin a bad day, too, Kagome?"

"Yeah..." Kagome wanted to leave Inuyasha for good, but he didn't know about the problem either. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't know, though it kind of pissed Kagome off that he didn't know his own mistakes.

"Ah.." He was speechless and couldn't think of anything else to say, but Kagome broke the moment.

"What did he say to you?"

"Who, that pesky judge?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha yawned, then stretched as if it weren't a big deal. "He just gave me a couple warnings...That I shouldn't yell to someone as "special" as him. And another warnings such as kicking me out if i kept up with the bad attitude.."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..well you sure you are doing okay, Kagome? I saw you run off and you covered your face.."

"I just had something in my eye, so I went to go check because it was bugging me.."

Inuyasha smirked. "Is that so?"

"It is.." She responded back quietly.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Hey well I can't walk you home this time. I've got things to do at home.."

"It's okay Inuyasha. Thanks anyways."

"Yeah..." He paused. "You be safe now, okay?"

Kagome smiled and her eyes began to water. So he knew after all... "Okay Inuyasha...Thank you..."

Inuyasha noticed the tears and wiped them off slowly. His fingers slipped down her cheek and he held her face with both hands. "It's okay, Kagome. I'm here and you know that.." He pulled her into a hug and whispered softly into her ear. "I'll always be here for you...No matter what.."

Kagome blushed slightly, but felt more hurt at the same time. He let go of her and looked into her eyes. Her lips began to tremble as his lips came close to hers, and she could feel her tears already coming down, but it happened. He kissed her tenderly then pushed in more; Kagome's eyes slid wide open, but in a way, she didn't want it to end. She closed her eyes and tears fell down, but Inuyasha knew it was tears of happiness. His lips departed away from hers and she opened her eyes as silence broke in between the two.

"Kagome...be safe..." He hugged Kagomes one more time, then ran down the streets; Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran off, but she felt the warm prescence of his body drift away as the cold wind took his place.  
She could no longer feel his warmth nor his love. It was gone.

She wrapped her arms around her body and held herself tight. She imagined that her Inuyasha was still there, but her bubble broke when someone tapped her shoulder. "Kagome, right?"

Kagome turned around and backed away slowly. Kikyou stood right in front of her, but she smiled. "Aren't you excited for tomorrrow's performance?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well like they said, we gotta practice. Well if we wanted to anyways.."

"...right."

"Anyway is it alright if we can walk home together?"

Kagome blinked in shock, but she didn't trust KIkyou one bit. "Sure.."

Kikyou nodded her head and smiled as Kagome began walking. They walked side by side, but Kagome was uncomfortable.

"Is it alright if I can show you something, Kagome? Well if you have time. It's pretty cool.."

"Well..I suppose.."

"Great, come with me!"

Kikyou pulled Kagome's arm and dragged her into her direction. It turned out Kikyou found where Kagome lived, but that wasn't the exact place.

"Nice house isn't it?"

"That's actually my house, Kikyou..."

"Oh, is it? Lovely..Well recently i've been sneaking into your property, hope you don't mind. But the well seemed so interesting..."

"Is that so..?"

"I actually feel as if..there is something special in that place..Can I show it to you?"

"I suppose.."

"Great.." Kikyou grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her in as they arrived.

They went down the small steps and found the well in front of them; their hands touched the well at the same time. Kikyou gave a cold smile. "I've come here a lot..but there's something real special inside.."

"Really..?"

"Yeah...I always see it.."

Kagome looked at the bottom of the well. Just darkness. "I don't see it."

"Just look in closer, Kagome. You'll see it." Kagome leaned in closely, but she felt for Kikyou's trick. Kikyou went behind and pushed Kagome into the well. She heard a thump as Kagome's body hit the ground, then painful moans. "Looks like you won't be able to perform tomorrow Kagome! But that's okay! I'll take your place!"

Kagome couldn't move. Her body was in pain and she couldn't move. It was hard for to speak, as well.

"Hopefully you'll be okay when I come back to get you. Well after the show...but let's keep in this mind Kagome. This will be our little secret.." Kagome could see Kikyou's figure leave, but that was the last thing she saw. She passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome!"

Kagome awoke as she heard the voice pierce through her ears. She lifted herself up and leaned against the well, but she wasn't doing as well. She placed her hand on her headd and skimmed all around; a big bump formed as she picked on it.

"Ow.."

"Kagome! Is that you?"

She muzzled herself into warmth as she squeezed her arms tight, then looked up. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... How did you get down there? You weren't at the performace today and the judges were worried sick!"

"It's a long story...Inuyasha.."

"Well you can tell me later. How about you come up?" Inuyasha reached his hand out as Kagome climbed up the well.

Her body was brutally broken and it was impossible for her to climb up since her arms were out of place as well, but Inuyasha grabbed her just in time. He lifted her up by her arms and then carried her bridal style. "Kagome.." Inuyasha eyes lured around her body; he could tell that she was hurt and she couldn't move whatsoever. "Who did this to you?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome swallowed her saliva slowly and breathed heavily. Her body began to shake and Inuyasha comforted her with all his warmth, but he still wanted to know.

"Kagome who did this to you?"

"Inuyasha...If I tell you...then you won't believe me.." Kagome closed her eyes shut, feeling guilt rumble through her skin as Inuyasha's grip became more light.

"Kagome, I will believe you no matter what. I told you that I am always there for you and I am going to keep it that way. Now tell me who did this to you?"

Inuyasha didn't mean to be so harsh on Kagome, though she began to cry. He set her down carefully then sat next to her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice became weak, and Inuyasha felt guilty.

"It was... Ki.."

"Ki..?"

"No no..." She paused. "It was..Kik-"

"Oni-chan! Kagome!" A sudden voice interrupted.

"Who is that?"

"Kagome! Kagome where are you!"

"Souta..."

"Your little brother?"

"Yeah.." Kagome stood up and tried to stand. She began walking, but she stumbled a few times; Inuyasha was there to assist her as he walked by her side.

"Kagome! There you are!" Souta came running in wet tears as he ran torward his sister. He held his hands out and wrapped them around Kagome's waist, but his grip wasn't helping Kagome as much.

"Souta, what's wrong?"

"It's pa...He isn't breathing!"

"What?"

"He stopped breathing, Kagome! C'mon!" Souta held onto Kagome's hand and dragged her as he began running, but she fell to the ground.

"Kagome!?" Souta shrieked and cried more.

Kagome smiled as she looked up at Souta. "It's okay Souta..I broke a few bones...yet I can't walk.."

"It's okay.." Inuyasha interrupted. "I'll carry Kagome in.."

Souta gave Inuyasha a stern look, but he nodded his head. "Thank you, kind man..."

Souta waited as Inuyasha picked up Kagome, then he motioned them to follow. Inuyasha had his energy all spiced up and Souta was barely catching his breath as they made their way through the porch, but Kagome was losing it all. Her vision became faint and unclear, and it was hard for her to breathe.

"Kagome..stay with us, okay?"

"Inuyasha..."

"Stay with us, Kagome. Please.."

He laid Kagome down on the couch as they made their way through the living room, but they found Kagome's father lying on the floor.

"Call the police Souta!"

"O-okay..." Souta was shaking terribly. He grabbed the phone and dialed the numbers quickly, then put the phone near his ear.

"H-h-hello!? H-hi..! My pa needs help! He isn't breathing! I don't know what happened to him, I was in my room!...Yes please, we need help! M-my address?! Oh.. it's.."

Souta continued on and on, screaming at the caller, but he calmed down as he said goodbye. "They're coming..!"

Souta bent down at his father and shook his body slightly, but his father wasn't responding. "He can't take it much longer!" Souta covered his face and cried more, yelling for help.

"Pa..! Please don't leave! You're the only thing me and Kagome have! Papa...please!" He grabbed onto his father's shirt and cried on it as he dug his face into it. "Papa..."

Inuyasha reached his hand out for Souta, but he paused. His mind dazed out for a moment, but before he knew it, the ground met up to him in an instant.

The young boy woke up from his long sleep. He stretched and yawned carefully, making sure that his injury was in good condition. He held his arm as he got up, then put on his slippers.

"Father..I'm coming." The boy opened the door and walked out of his room slowly. "Father?"

He slumped his bottom to the floor and slid through every stair step; he didn't know how to go down the stairs by himself, but he was practicing day by day with his mother.

As he made his way down the 1st floor, he found his mother sitting on the table; her face was buried in a small cloth, and he heard sobs through each word she said.

"Mama, what's the matter?" The young boy tugged on his mother's dress, though she didn't respond back.

"Mama...?"

"Go..play sweetheart..."

"I wanna play with papa..where is papa?"

The woman paused, then looked at her son. "Papa isn't here right now...He'll be back.."

"Where did papa go?"

"He went out for vacation.."

"Why are you crying mama?"

"I have something in my eyes sweetheart...Please go play, okay?"

The boy nodded his head and walked away slowly, wondering when his papa would come back. So he sat down and waited at the front door, waiting for his papa's arrival. But it never happened. A couple years later, as the boy grew old, he figured out what happened to his father. He left his mother and him all alone. No one to care for them, no one to love them.

"I think he's regaining concious..." Inuyasha felt multiple hands rest on his stomach. One hand ran down his cheek, and it was soft. "K-kagome?"

"Sir..It's me Souta." Inuyasha opened his eyes as a faint light petrified his pupils.

"Souta...where's Kagome?"

"Kagome is in another room. She passed out before you did, but I don't think you noticed.."

Inuyasha panicked and sat up quickly, but the nurses held him down. "Get your hands off me, i'm okay!"

"Relax..They were going to let you out anyways.." Souta added in calmly.

Inuyasha smirked and waited. "What about your dad?"

"The doctor said he's recieving medical treatment at this moment, but they said he was going to be okay."

"What about Kagome, is she going to be okay as well?"

Souta's face was covered by a shadow at that instant and Inuyasha could see the need of hope and desperation. He bit his lower lip. "Kagome...she.."

"She what?"

"She's in a coma...sir.."

"In a coma!?" Inuyasha jumped out of the bed, but the nurses held him down again. "Souta, is she going to be okay!?"

"I don't know sir..they said when she was going to wake up..everything would be okay. But we don't know when she will wake up.."

Inuyasha clenched his fists, but the nurses were ready to put him down again. "Sir, you should get some rest. You need it."

"Keh, i don't need any rest.." Inuyasha complained.

"Yes you do.." Souta said his final last words as the nurses headed him put, but he paused.

"Can I at least know your name? You did save my father's and sister's life. And I want to thank you, sir."

"You sure do like to treat people kindly." Inuyasha paused. "...And I am tired of sir. Well the name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha..." Souta said.

"Eh..?"

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you.." Souta said quietly. He left the room as the nurses led him out, but he waved Goodbye to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Nah," Inuyasha said to himself. "Thank you, kid..You're the actual one who saved all our lives.." Inuyasha felt the medicine pour into his body as the nurses injected it into him, then he fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you, nurse." Inuyasha said.

She nodded her head and left the room without another word, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind.  
Inuyasha eyes pleaded to see Kagome, but he was afraid to see what condition she was in. He heard a couple of moans as he heard the bed move. He cracked his fingers one by one, feeling the pressure sink into his skin as he turned around. No noises were made as he walked torward her bed. Complete silence between the two as he watched Kagome stiffly. He reached his hand out and polished her cheek with one finger, then slid his nail down until he reached her chin. Her lips percepted a soft smooch as she cracked her neck, then smiled as she opened her eyes.

She saw an unusual vision of black and green and blinked to make the image disappear, but the drugs were still wearing off. She saw a figure stand beside her bed and felt the finger lie against her face, but that's what kept her smile alive.

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

"You okay, Kagome?" He asked worriedly. He gave her a sad smile, but hers faded away. He took back his finger in sadness, but Kagome grabbed it and held onto it tight. His heart sped as her nails dug into naked skin, but he bent his finger on her hand to motion that he was there.

"It's you after all.." Her voice crumpled into bits and cracked as she finished. He came closer to ensure her safety and squeezed her hand, but she flinched.

"Sorry, Kagome."

"Inuyasha...where is Souta?"

"He's sleeping." Inuyasha pointed to the chair where Souta slept. Souta plumped into a ball and scuffled through blankets as he moved around the chair. "He's been staying with me for the past two weeks. He had no one to live with so instead I let him stay with me."

Kagome's cheeks perked up and her eyes glittered as she spoke. "Thank you, Inuyasha.." She trailed off for a couple seconds, but continued. "What about Pa...?"

"Your dad...is okay." Inuyasha felt his anger spice up as he said the word "dad", though he realized his grip on Kagome's hand was hard. He shook his head and smiled a fake smile. "He's still recieving medical treatment, but the doctors said he was going to be okay."

"Oh.." That's all she said afterwards, but she wanted to say more. Her fingers moved steadily around Inuyasha's hand, as if she was trying to look for a clue about him. "Inuyasha...?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"You know.."

"I know what?" He asked anxiously.

"You know about my secre.." She was beginning to haze, and her vision went from fine to unusual. She could feel the drugs manipulating her body and her eyes slowly closed shut, though she tried to fight it off.

"Your secre? What's a secre?"

"No..Inuyasha...My secre-" Kagome said nothing else. She passed out and that was the end of it. Inuyasha bended up closer and reached for a kiss.  
He gave her a small peck, hoping that his friend would awake from the long sleep.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Her mouth slipped open as she fell asleep, the small snores that came from her throat as her nostrils breathed softly. He grabbed the blankets and placed them on top, then kissed her on the forehead.

He backed away slowly and found himself sitting on a chair next to Souta. He, too, was sleeping, but the need of company was already there. A doctor came in with a board and a pen, walking torward Kagome's bed. He examined Kagome's features, then nodded. "She woke up, eh?"

Inuyasha blinked slightly. "Y-yeah. Just for a little while, but she passed out."

"It's alright, she'll be fine. So far the medicine is adapting well to the treatment and it should be wearing off. Kagome will be okay." The doctor ran his hand over Kagome's head and flinched. "Her physical injuries is a big issue, but just a minor bump." He took his pen and tapped the board with a couple marks, then looked at Inuyasha. "You have been taking care of Mr. Higarashi, eh?"

"Of course. Who would?"

"Well that's good." The doctor bit his lower lip then cracked his neck. He dusted off his scrub then motioned a finger to Inuyasha. "We need to talk.."

"Uh, sure thing doc.." Inuyasha slowly got up from his seat and left the room quietly. The doctor closed the door behind them and then gave Inuyasha a stern look.

"Do you enjoy taking care of that kid?"

"Who Souta? Of course I do.."

"Then I guess you have to keep him and his sister until further notice.."

"What do you mean..?"

The doctor pulled on his collar and tried to breathe, then spoke again. "Mr. Higarashi..is no longer with us.."

"What?..."

"He died last night from a heart attack. His system couldn't take the pressure from smoking and drinking. I guess Life decided to take it's next meal..." The doctor looked through the window and saw the young boy sleeping in the chair. He slept comfortably as he snuggled the blankets and he moved his lips as if he were talking in his dreams.  
The exact words that came out of his mouth was "Papa, don't leave.."

Inuyasha's eyes steamed water as he thought of Kagome. What will she do? What will she say?

"Doctor..."

"I think it would be best if you told her, young man."

"W-why me?"

"If I tell her, who knows if she will believe me or not." The doctor seemed scared as if time was ticking his own death.

"Kagome isn't like that. She won't go ballistic. Besides I know how Kagome.."

"Eh?"

"N-nothing."

The doctor cocked an eyebrow. "Well if you cannot tell her, then it will be our little secret.." The doctor pursed his lips tight and frowned, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. That's... enough with secrets. I'll...I'll tell Kagome.."

The doctor placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and nodded. "Well...Good luck then..." He left Inuyasha alone in the hallway without another word.

He walked back in the room, only to find his little friend sitting down properly and reading a book. "Inuyasha, do you like books?"

"B-books? Well...not really.."

"I think they're pretty interesting. Almost everyone has their own story to tell, yet it remains a mystery until the end ya know?"

"I suppose..." Inuyasha sat next to Souta and fiddled with his fingers one by one. Souta could see the nervousness in Inuyasha's face; his lips turned an awful purple as he bit skin and his eyes blemished into fear.

"Inuyasha..."

He jumped and looked at Souta. "What is it, kid?"

"Do you know what Kagome was going to say?.."

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat, but was in a shock. "You were eavesdrop-"

"Do you?"

"No..what of it?"

Souta looked away and gripped his hands together. "You know, Inuyasha.."

"I know what?"

"You know about our little secret...don't you?" Souta pleaded in a small whisper. Inuyasha's spinning wheel wasn't working, but it finally clicked. He understood what Souta was talking about.  
Souta was asking for help and that's all he's ever wanted. It's what he's been asking for his whole life, yet no one came to save him. No one to care for him, no one to love him...

"Souta I-"

"Inuyasha, promise me something and I'll promise you something, okay?"

"Souta..?"

"I want you to promise me that you will take care of Kagome and I. That we'll be together and work as a real family.."

"But your dad.."

"Inuyasha...I know..my dad is dead..." Souta muttered in tears. Inuyasha moved his seat up close and hugged Souta as if he were his brother.

"Can we please live together as a family...? If you keep that promise...then I'll keep mine, okay?"

"What's your promise, Souta?"

He wiped his eyes with Inuyasha's clothes, but hung onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha could feel the wanting that Souta needed. Souta needed a family. And not just A FAMILY, a real family. Inuyasha felt his tears drip down, some entering into his mouth and some falling down onto Souta's hair.

"I won't tell Kagome that dad died...I'll promise you that.."

"But Souta, if Kagome doesn't know, that'll ruin her whole life..."

"I know..That's the reason why she joined that dance club. She wanted to make dad proud of her and she hoped that dad would quit drinking, but now it just can't happen...It was mom's dream too..but..." Souta trailed off. "My dad changed...because of mom's death...without her, we all felll apart..."

Inuyasha gulped in fear. "Souta..as far as I know, keeping secrets away from Kagome won't help. She will get screwed either way if we tell her or not...Besides I don't think Kagome understands..."

"Understand what?"

Inuyasha could only remember the fond memories from his past. How his father encouraged him to be a great baseball player and how he would help him through each step of the way. And even now, Inuyasha was a great baseball player, but he still hung onto the past. He only joined the baseball team to make his father happy, but in return Inuyasha recieved nothing. His father left him and his mother alone in the dark when he was just a little boy. Nothing had changed since then, but now, Inuyasha finally knew.

"A parent's dream is their child's dream. Your mother...I bet..is proud of Kagome for taking another step forward into success. But what Kagome doesn't understand is that only her dream counts. She didn't have to join that dance club just to make your father stop drinking..she could've done it because..it was her true dream."

"Are you saying Kagome joined the dance club because it was what she really wanted? Not just to stop our dad?.."

"I..suppose so.." Inuyasha smiled to himself.

Souta's voice cracked as he spoke, but he really meant it. "Inuyasha...I don't want to keep secrets anymore, but can you keep your promise?"

Inuyasha looked at Souta with a startled look, but gave him a smile instead. "Sure thing, kid..Sure thing..."


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha's POV

"Well, let's just say that since his sister is still a minor, and the father is dead, that since you are already taking care of him that you might like to take care of both of them until the sister becomes an adult." the docter declared in a hushed voice.

Inuyahsa looked at the doctor closely.

"Fine I'll take care of both of them, but my girlfriend won't like this."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do for them."

The doctor nodded in agreement and turned away from me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))

Kagome's POV

I started to twist around a bit, when I heard voices on the otherside of the door. I then heard someone walking away from the conversation.

Next I know, Inuyasha has stuck his face in the doorway.

"Good, you're up! Now, I've been dieing to know what you were trying to tell me."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha's POV

I walk in the door, and see Kagome's eyes peaking out from the covers.

"Good, you're up! Now, I've been dieing to know what you were trying to tell me." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome looks confused.

"You know, what you said about your little secre?"

"No! I meant secret! Where is Sota? i want to see him."

"Oh! Now I know what you meant. Sota is at my house."

Kagome looks down and to the side, like she's trying to hide something from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just-" Kagome stopped and stared at the doorway with a horrified look on her face.

That's when I hear a familair voice behind me say:

"There you are, darling!"


End file.
